Summer Fruits
by Luvlee Kitsune Forever
Summary: I am not talking about the strawberries, blueberries, and watermelons that everyone calls summer fruits, I am talking about the new members of the zodiac. It is hilarious and true...Ok...so it isn't true. I HAVE COOKIES! no i dont Oh well. READ IT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey. I am Kitsune. But my friends call me Ami, which I hate by the way. -glares at Sakura (konekos new name)and Ryuu (my new friend)-

Ryuu: HUG!! -runs up and hugs me-

Sakura(this is the only one tiem I am calling you sakura. I am going to call you Koneko the rest of the time): Wow. Never thought she'd do that in a million years.

Me: I know right? Oh well! -hugs ryuu back-

Koneko: So. Whats your story about this time?

Me: Why should I tell you? You will find out sooner or later.

Ryuu: Will you tell me??? -puppy eyes-

Me: Okay.- whispers to ryuu- and that is what it is about.

Koneko:- glaring at me-

Me: WHAAAAAAT???-whines-

Ryuu: I want the story to happen already!! I wanna meet Naruto I mean...No One!!!

Koneko: God no. Tell me there is no naruto or fruits basket.

Me: TOO BAD!!! -sticks out tounge-

Koneko: -death glare-

Me: DUDE THAT SAYS WHAT IS AND ISN'T MINE!!!

Koneko: That would be the-

Disclaimer: My name is Bob if you dont mi-

Me: I mind. ON WITH THE TALKITY BLAH!!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Only my retarded ideas..I mean her retarded ideas!!

Me: Thank you.

* * *

Hey. I am Kitsune. I just loooove fruits basket. I actually am writing this story about them. I am the new girlfriend of Yuki-chan. Tohru chose the evil Kyo the Stupid cat. Ha Ha HA. Although, he is kind of cute. Anyway. This is a story about all of the new occurences in Fruits Basket. MY WAY.

* * *

Now. Here is the real story: 

Everyone was pow wowing around the Sohma Family Summer house, which by the way is B-E-A-U-T-FUL!! Anyway. Momijii, as usual, is jumping around and convincing Tohru and Ryuu to go out to the beach with him, in their new bikinis he bought them.

Ryuu: I will not be publicized in this manor Momijii-chan.

Momijii: But why noooooot????? -whines as he allways does when Kyo annoys him-

Ryuu: Because I am not one to be displayed like a trophy in public...Did I just say that??

Kitsune (Me: I will refer to myself as Kitsune in this story Kyo: Why??? Me: Cause I said so!! -makes fist in his face- Kyo: Backs off): Yes. Yes you did. Momijii honey?

Momijii: Hmmmm???

Kitsune: I bought this for you. -holds out small package wrapped beautifully in pink bunny paper-

Momijii: Really?? No one ever gets me stuff except for papa.

Kitsune: I know. I just thought you deserved it. -smiles gently- Go ahead. Open it.

Momijii: Ok!! -jumps to the couch, sits, and rips the paper- Oh wow wow wow!!! Thank you!!! -holds up blue swim trunks with white bunnies sewn on the pockets.-

Kitsune: How about you run to your room and try it on???

Momijii: Then will YOU come and swim with me??? -puppy eyes-

Kitsune: Sure.

Momijii: The birds in the trees sing momijii! The frogs and bees sing too!! -singing his momijii song while going to his room-

Ryuu: Thank god he's gone!!! Although the bikini he got me is adorable. The black top and bottom with white belt and skull on one side of the top.

Tohru: And I just loooove mine with all of the zodiac animals on it!!

Kitsune: -sighs-

Yuki: Whats wrong?? You were just soo optimistic and nice to Momijii. Kyo would never have done that. Whats bothering you??

Kitsune: Oh. It's nothing. I'm just...tired. Thats all. I think I will go take a-

Momijii: -Hops in in his new swim trunks.- I just love them!! They are so soft!

Kitsune: Your welcome momijii. You deserve them for inviting us all here.

Koneko: -waking up from nap- Yo. Whats up? WHOAH!! -startled by momijiis swim trunks-

Momijii: Do you like them?? Kitsune gave them to me!!

Koneko: -glares at kitsune- Why??? -tries not to attack her like Kyo does to yuki-

Kitsune: He just looked like he could use a good cheering up and i saw them and thought they were perfect for him and I wont tell you who I bought them from.

Kyo: Who...Did...You...Buy them from?? -looks ready to attack-

Hanajima: I know where she got them from. -dressed in her regular black dress and vail-

Shigurii: Don't you even get hot woman??? -singing in head "high school girls. High school girls. Can't wait to see the high school girls in their bikinis" as usual-

Hanajima: -ignoring shiguriis immaturity-

Arisa: You don't need to question us you know shigurii. We are not the perverted men. -giggles for once-

Hatsuharu: Please tell us Kitsune.

Kitsune: All right all right. I bought them from...-mutters "ayame" mutters-

Yuki: Who???

Ayame: ME!!! -bursts through front door-

Yuki: -slumps from aggrivation with his brother-

Ayame: She bought them from my shop!! She had them specially ordered for momijii and then she got some more stuff for all of you!! And I just came to bring it to her!!

Kitsune: -aggrivated like everyone else but tohru, shigurii, and momijii- -gritting teeth- I thought I said I would pick them up tomorrow. And did you have to tell them everything??? -death glare-

Ayame: But sweetie!! You know I had to tell them. They are family!!

Yuki: Did you just call her sweetie??

Ayame: Yes. We have been dating for a month. Hasn't she told you??

Kyo: Noooooo -glares at kitsune-

Kitsune: WE WERE NOT GOING OUT!! All I did was go over every day for a month to check on the clothing and give him measurements for all of you!!! I even had him make me a summer dress for a thing I am doing.

Akito: What thing?

Kitsune: -jumps back- WHOAH!! Where'd you come from??????

Akito: Somewhere. Tell me. What thing???

Kitsune: No

Everyone: -gasp-

Kitsune: I will not tell you. anything.

Everyone: -gasp-

Yuki: Everyone tells akito everything!! It is sohma law.

Kitsune: Well I am not a sohma. So I do not need to follow sohma law now do I???

Kyo: Yes. But you know the sohma family and you are allowed to stay with us just as Tohru is . You still must follow Sohma law.

Kitsune: No.'

Akito: -comes up and chokes kitsune-

Kitsune: (Me: What do you think I would say??/ I AM CHOKING HALF TO DEATH HERE!!!)

Kyo: -grabs akitos left arm-

Hatsuharu: -grabs his right arm-

Akito: -lets go- Hug Him -points to yuki-

Kitsune: Hug Yuki?? Ok. If you want him to transform. -hugs yuki-

Everyone: -Gasp-

* * *

**Ryuu: NOOOO!! KEEP GOING!! I wanna know what happens when you hug him!!**

**Yuki: No you dont.**

**Kyo: Seriously.,**

**Koneko: I was there. And you should know sincew you were there.**

**Ryuu: I was..umm...asleep... -squints scared-**

**Me: WHAAAT??? YOU WERE ASLEEP WHEN I WAS CHOKING???**

**Ryuu: -backs away- Yes.**

**Me: Too bad. You will have to wait until the next chapter.**

**Ryuu: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

**Me: Remember to review me please. I HAVE COOKIES**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Me: Hey. I am back with the next chappy!! YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAY.

Ryuu: ZZZzzzz

Koneko: is she asleep again?

Me: yes. would u do the honors?

Koneko: Gladly. -takes out bazooka- RYUU IT'S MICHAEL!! (my annoying brother)

Ryuu: Where?? -sees bazooka- AHHHHHHHHH -runs and hides in closet- Oh. hi michael. MICHAELLLLLL.

Michael: oh no. -runs into koneko-

Koneko: Hi michael. HUG. -chases michael with ryuu-

Me: okayyyyy. while they go crazy, lets get on with the story. DISCLAIMER

Disclaimer: don't own don't sue. only her stupid and retarded ideas.

Me: thank you.

Disclaimer: whatever.

Here is my continuation of SUMMER FRUITS

* * *

Last time on SUMMER FRUITS:

Akito: What thing?

Me: -jumps back- WHOAH!! Where'd you come from??

Akito: Somewhere. Tell me. What thing??

Me: No

Everyone: -gasp-

Me: I will not tell you. anything.

Everyone: -gasp-

Yuki: Everyone tells akito everything!! It is sohma law.

Me: Well I am not a sohma. So I do not need to follow sohma law now do I??

Kyo: Yes. But you know the sohma family and you are allowed to stay with us just as Tohru is . You still must follow Sohma law.

me: No.'

Akito: -comes up and chokes kitsune-

me: (Me: What do you think I would say??/ I AM CHOKING HALF TO DEATH HERE!!)

Kyo: -grabs akitos left arm-

Hatsuharu: -grabs his right arm-

Akito: -lets go- Hug Him -points to yuki-

me: Hug Yuki?? Ok. If you want him to transform. -hugs yuki-

Everyone: -Gasp-

* * *

Everyone: -gasp-

Me: O.o OMG

Ryuu: What? -woke up from sleeping-

Koneko: What the hell?

Yuki: Why didn't I transform??

Akito: Now. Kitsune, hug him. -points to Zac Efron-

Me: WHOAH. Where did he from?? -fell backwards into yukis arms- -gazes into his eyes-

Yuki: Up ya go. -helps me up-

Me: thanks. Ok. if ya say so. -hugs zac efron-

everyone: -gasp-

Me: -starts glowing and rises into the air. i recieve a panther tail and ears. i then appear in a flowing white wedding gown with kimono like sleeves and a diamond tiara. a silver wand appears in my hand and silver high heels appear on my feet.- AHHHHHHHHH. - I begin to fall and land in yuki's arms as if he is carrying me over a threshold-

Yuki: hey. were you wearing that silver music note necklace before?

Me: i allways wear it. i never take it off. why?

Yuki: it is just...that is very special to the sohma family...what was your grandmother's name?

Me: Susana S- S- Sohma...

Kyo: Put her down Yuki. Youre not married yet.

Zac Efron: Yet? What do you mean? hugs me

Me: hugs him back Seriously. Where did you come from??

Zac Efron: You are the one writing the story.

Me: Good point.

Momiji: Are you going to answer the question? Or do I have to?

Me: gazing into Zac's Eyes, but dancing the waltz with Yuki

Momiji: I guess I will. Yuki and Kitsune have been dating for about a month or two. And now we found out that she is the goddess that gaurds and protects our family. Since her grandmother, Susana, passed away, we have been following Akito's orders, but now we can stop and listen to Kitsune.

Akito: glares at me

Me: Wait...WHAT?!

Renee: ZAC EFRON!! jumps out of a closet

Me: AHHHH!! falls again, but this time onto my back Gee...thanks for catching me Yuki

Yuki: ...no prob...

Renee: Hey. I was just eaves dropping.

Me: Why??

Renee: Cuz u told me that Zac was gonna be here

Me: O yeah.

renee: This would be a good time to stop the scene.

Me: Why?

Renee: Cuz you are running out of good ideas.

Me: Good point.

Me: Ha HA HA

Ryuu: NOOOOOOO. I wanted to know more about me

Me: Bitch.


End file.
